


Football team Captain

by Haely_Potter



Series: When Harry met Kurt [10]
Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haely_Potter/pseuds/Haely_Potter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William McKinley High School's football team's captain takes an interest in Kurt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Football team Captain

The blue car drove into the school parking lot. Harry knew it was the school's oblivious Spanish teacher, Will Schuester. He hoped Mr. Schue would do something about the bullying today because unless something was done, he'd have to take reins. Again.

Leaning against his car, he saw some of the younger jocks gather around the dumpster and the still-in-closet-but-obviously-gay guy in sophomore year. In fact, most of the jocks around the dumpster were sophomores. Harry sighed as Mr. Schuester said something to the jocks and then something more to Finn Hudson, most likely reminding him of homework. Then he left, leaving Mr. I'm-so-gay-and-I-don't-even-like-boys to his doom.

Harry closed his eyes in disappointment and made his way to the dumpster where Noah Puckerman signaled the beginning of the dumpster toss.

"Please, this is Marc Jacobs' new collection!" the boy-who-sounded-like-he-had-never-met-a-grown-man-in-his-whole-life pleaded as he was grabbed to be thrown into the dumpster.

"And what are my players doing?" Harry asked pleasantly as he walked over.

Every jock froze. Harry Potter was generally known for his sense of justice and no tolerance of bullying. After making it captain of Football team last year, he had started punishing those members of his team he caught wind of bullying someone. The punishments involved running five extra laps during practice or fifty extra pushups. Once he'd even had Azimio do both, before and after practice when he personally caught him locking other students in janitor's closets. Come to think of it… he had caught him locking Mr. I'm-having-tea-with-Mr.-Tumnus in the closet…

"Please put the kid down."

The kid-with-wide-eyes was put down faster than you could have said "fine".

"Those of you in my team knows their punishment. For those of you who are on the hockey or soccer teams, I'll be having words with Seamus and Dean respectively for your punishments. If I catch you at this again, I'll make you regret the day you were born. Is this clear? Good, now off you go, you don't have anything to do here."

Also, Harry Potter was the most well connected student in the school, being friends with Sue Sylvester and every team leader in the whole school. Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Ron Weasley (chess club president and basketball captain), Hermione Granger (president of scholastic decathlon and debate clubs), Lavender Brown (head editor of the school paper), Parvati Patil (president of the culinary club), Padma Patil (Parvati's twin sister and president of student union), Terry Boot (swim team captain), Neville Longbottom (president of the florists club), Hannah Abbot (president of the arts club), Susan Bones (track team captain), and so on, were all Harry's friends. The only club that Harry had no connections to was the Glee club because he absolutely abhorred Sandy Ryerson.

"You okay kid?" asked Harry as he turned to the kid he'd just saved. The boy was tiny!

The kid swallowed nervously. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. Thank you."

"No problem kid," Harry shrugged and started to walk to the school when he noticed the kid wasn't following him. "You coming or what? The lessons should start soon."

A relived laugh came from the kid as he caught up to Harry who pretended not to notice the kid's covert, longing glances. "So what's your first lesson? I have AP French."

"I have AP French too," the kid said shyly. "I'm in the juniors class and it's not challenging at all. I mostly use the time to insult the other students in French since they and the teacher have no idea what I'm saying."

Harry laughed. "I wouldn't be in the AP class if Fleur hadn't tutored me before I moved here. Before that I barely even knew how to say thank you in French."

"Who's Fleur? Your girlfriend?" asked the kid curiously.

"God no, just a friend. She's Ron's sister-in-law, married to his oldest brother and happily waiting their first child. Not to mention she's of the wrong gender," Harry rolled his eyes. Fleur had known almost immediately of Harry's preference even if Gabrielle was still in denial about it.

He knew his easy dismissal of his sexuality would surprise the kid but he didn't expect the kid to trip over nothing. He caught the flailing teen by his arm and steadied him, slipping an arm around his waist. "You okay kiddo? I know many aren't this open about their sexualities, much less the gays here in Ohio but I've never had anyone trip when they find out I like guys," laughed Harry as the kid blushed. "But you know, not everywhere is like Lima. I hear New York is pushing to get gay marriages legalized," he winked and let the kid find his footing.

"I'm not gay…" the kid protested half-heartedly.

Harry smiled gently down at him. "Of course kid."

"Kurt," corrected the kid.

Harry's smile widened. "Of course Kurt."

WHMKWHMKWHMKWHMKWHMKWHMKWHMK

Harry was walking down the hallway when he saw that short, loud mouthed sophomore girl get slushied by Noah.

"That's three laps Puckerman," he said absentmindedly as he glanced at the notice board where the girl had just signed up for something.

NEW DIRECTIONS!

GLEE CLUB  
SIGN UP BELOW

Mercedes Jones  
Kurt Hummel  
Artie Abrams  
Tina Cohen-Chang  
Rachel Berry

There was a golden star sticker after Rachel Berry's name. Huh… seems like the club had a new coach… wonder who it is… Harry just might check the auditions out then maybe join if he liked the coach.

Entering the auditorium, Harry glanced at the middle of the seats where he saw Mr. Schue. That was a surprise. Harry didn't know Mr. Schue knew anything about show choir or music. Taking a seat in the back row he made himself comfortable and waited for the kiddies to come and sing.

The first was a black girl with an attitude, most likely Mercedes Jones, singing "Respect" by Aretha Franklin. Harry gave her points for the volume of her voice and stage presence but took points for the slight wavering if her voice.

Next up was Kurt with "Mr. Cellophane". Harry was slightly disappointed with Kurt. He knew the boy could have picked a song more suited for his voice, something either higher or lower but nothing so mediocre. Also he lost points for barely even swaying to the music. On the other hand he could hold his notes so that was always a plus.

He was followed by a kid in a wheel chair and big glasses that reminded Harry of the time before he got his eyes fixed. Artie Abrams was the name and he sang a song Harry had never even heard of. Points for the sheer nerve of signing up for a show choir when in a wheel chair though.

An Asian girl was next with a fake stutter singing Katy Perry's "I kissed a girl". Once again Tina Cohen-Chang got points for the stage presence and somewhat daring moves but Harry could tell she wasn't giving it all she could.

Last was Rachel Berry with a very boring version of "On my own". Okay, the song was suited for her voice but the delivery was the most boring of all the auditions Harry'd seen that day. For some reason Mr. Schue seemed to like it the most though…

"Very nice Rachel."

"When do we start rehearsals?"

"On next Monday…"

"Excuse me Mr. Schue?" Harry said from the back and stood up. "I'd like to audition too."

Mr. Schue and Rachel turned to look at him in surprise, not having realized he was there at all. "Of course, Harry, by all means, go right ahead."

WHMKWHMKWHMKWHMKWHMKWHMK

"Sit down you're rocking the boat" wasn't Harry's idea of a number they should do. For one, even the musical it was from hardly ever appealed teenagers. Two, it came out decades ago. Also, giving the lead to the wheel chair kid Artie was hardly appropriate.

When the number was over, Rachel voiced what was on everyone's mind. "We suck."

"No, I think it's the song that sucks. Also, I personally don't think it's appropriate to give the lead of this particular song to a kid in a wheel chair, no offence Artie," Harry countered with a roll of his eyes.

"The song doesn't suck, you guys just need to get into it," argued Mr. Schue. "And Artie singing it enchases the performance with irony."

"There is nothing ironic about show choir!" an enraged Rachel almost shouted and stormed out of the choir room.

The next time they had a meeting Finn Hudson was shuffling his feet behind Mr. Schue, looking really uncomfortable.

"Well, Finn Hudson," Harry drawled. "Had you told me you liked singing I would have personally made sure you'd been here from the beginning."

Finn's head snapped up faster than anything Harry'd ever seen. "Harry? What are you doing here?"

"Me? I like singing, so I joined the club as soon as Ryerson was kicked out. Hermione would have come too but she was too busy studying."

"Okay guys, settle down. I want to try "You're the one that I want" with first Rachel and Harry and then Rachel and Finn, to see which of the boys suit it better…"

WHMKWHMKWHMKWHMKWHMKWHMKWHMKWHMK

"Coach?" Harry said as he and Finn approached their football coach.

"Yea?" the overweight coach said as he looked up from his clipboard.

"Finn and I can't make it to Saturday practice this week. I already planned an alternate strategy meeting for us so that we can make up for it," Harry said calmly as the coach looked angrier and angrier with every word he said.

"And why can't you come to Saturday practice?"

"Glee is going on a field trip," answered Harry. "Since it's not something we will do every week, it really shouldn't be a problem. We at least announce our reason for missing practice as few days before hand rather than just not show up like Puckerman."

Coach Tanaka sighed and nodded reluctantly. "Just make sure it doesn't become a regular thing. I can't be missing both my captain and quarter back most of the time."

"Yes sir," Harry saluted with a charming smile and headed to the field, Finn following him, almost like a duckling following it's mother.

"What was all that about?" asked Puckerman who jogged over to them.

"We can't make it to the practice this Saturday," shrugged Harry and began his laps, leaving the two sophomores to their chat.

WHMKWHMKWHMKWHMKWHMKWHMKWHMKWHMK

"Well, they are good aren't they?" asked Harry sarcastically when the Glee club filed out of the auditorium. "On the other hand, they're all just the same, kind of like terminators, all purpose and no life."

"Yeah… but we'll never win," Kurt said depressingly by his side.

"Certainly not if you continue to sing such mediocre songs as "Mr. Cellophane"," commented Harry as he slung his arm over Kurt's shoulders, ignoring the younger boy's blush. "You should be singing Broadway classics or pop songs. Even rock if you want to showcase your whole range."

"But… I don't particularly like rock and everything else gets you branded as gay," muttered Kurt.

"Nah, they make you stand out. I know Artie is most suited for rapping and boy band songs and Finn is most suited for classic rock. I'm not that good of a singer so I'm suited for background singing, but you Kurt, you could be so much more. Also, a word of advice, Mr. Schue has a bad habit of playing favorites. He hasn't picked from us yet, and I'll hope for more of an advisor role, but you just keep pushing yourself forward and being yourself, he just might pick you. And in Glee, that would mean more solos." Harry winked as they came to the parking lot. Kurt's Navigator was parked next to Harry's Ranger. "See you on Monday Kurt," he said as he hopped to the driver's seat and drove away.

WHMKWHMKWHMKWHMKWHMKWHMKWHMKWHMK

"You're leaving us? When?" asked Artie feebly.

"I've given my two week notice," Mr. Schue shuffled awkwardly under the eyes of his students. "But I promise to find you guys a great replacement teacher before I go."

"Is this because those Carmel kids were so good? Because we can work harder," Mercedes declared.

"This is unfair Mr. Schuester. We can't do this without you," Rachel took up the convincing.

"So does this mean I don't have to be in the club anymore or…?" asked Finn hopefully. He then shrunk back when everyone turned to look at him.

"This isn't about you guys," Mr. Schue said earnestly. "Being an adult is about having to make difficult choices. It's not like high school. Sometime you have to give up the things you love. One day you guys are gonna grow up and understand that. I have – loved – being your teacher." He turned to walk away.

When the door closed behind him, Harry sighed and shook his head. "I always knew Mr. Schuester was a disappointment but I never thought he was a quitter too."

"How do you figure?" asked Kurt.

"He walks by the dumpster every morning, he has hallway patrols during lunch and he stays in his class room correcting homework after school. He has to see how bad the bullying is in this school, he's simply afraid to do anything about it, hence the disappointment. By the way Finn, why did you join in the first place if you're gonna quit the first chance you get?"

"They found some marijuana in my locker during bi-weekly afternoon locker searches," muttered Finn before frantically looking at Harry. "But I swear I'd never seen the thing before in my life! So Mr. Schue gave me a choice, six weeks in detention and a permanent mark on my record or coming to Glee…"

"Finn… our school doesn't have bi-weekly afternoon locker checks," Harry said gently. "The teachers here don't care about us that much as to arrange it. I think there's something fishy going on here… I've got to talk to Sue before I get back to you about this, but I think Mr. Schue may have planted the drugs on you to get us a male lead…" he trailed of, lost in thought. "I'll see you guys later…"

Harry walked into Sue Sylvester's office and sat down in front of her casually. "Hey Sue, you got a minute?"

"I've always got a minute for you, curly Q," answered Sue as she continued to polish her trophies. "How can I help you."

"I need to know where Mr. Schuester could have gotten marijuana and I need to see your footage from the boys locker room and Mr. Schuester's office from Monday last week."

"And why would you need that information?" asked Sue as she switched trophies.

"I have a suspicion Mr. Schuester coerced and tricked Finn Hudson to join Glee by planting marijuana on him."

There was a clang as Sue dropped the trophy. She may be hard on her Cheerios but she'd never trick or coerce someone to join. And she hated drugs. They lowered the performance's quality.

"He could have gotten the marijuana from Sandy Ryerson who nowadays deals medical marijuana. I'll have the footage you asked ready tomorrow. Now scram."

"Yes ma'am," Harry answered cheekily as he left the office slightly less burdened.

WHMKWHMKWHMKWHMKWHMKWHMKWHMKWHMK

Harry knew most of the football team were doing some free runs, but he thought he was suffering more than all of them put together, having to listen to Rachel harp them on some steps she'd been doing since pre-school.

"I'm sorry, did I miss the election for Queen, 'cause I didn't vote for you," Kurt finally snapped and glanced around for approval.

"I know what I'm talking about!" Rachel snapped back. "I won my first dance competition when I was three months old!"

"Rachel, babies don't learn to walk until they're around twelve months old and even then, their motor skills aren't developed enough for any kind of dancing unless you call running around in circles dancing," Harry said sagely. "I have personal experience with my god son, who is exceptionally bright, who didn't learn to walk until he was eleven months old. Of course, flailing your hands around could be counted as dancing if you're a cripple. No offence Artie. Finn, good to have you back."

"Thanks Harry," an embarrassed Finn said as he pushed Artie into the room. "I owe you guys an apology. I never should have quit. I… I don't wanna be the guy who just drives around throwing eggs at people."

"That was you?" Rachel shrieked.

"You and your friend threw pee balloons at me," pointed out Kurt.

"I know…"

"You nailed my lawn furniture to my roof."

"I wasn't actually there for that but I'm really sorry… Look, that isn't who I am and I'm tired of it. This is what I wanna be doing. With you guys. I used to think this was the lamest thing on earth and… maybe it is but we're all here for the same reason. I just want to be good at something."

Harry arched his eyebrows. Maybe the kid could be a leader after all, if he could learn to disregard peer pressure, that is.

"Artie, you play the guitar, right? Could you pull in the jazz band?" asked Finn more eagerly now, seeing the acceptance in the other kids' eyes.

"I do have some pull there," Artie nodded and straightened his glasses.

"Mercedes, we need costumes and they've got to be cool."

"Damn boy, don't you see what I've got on?" asked Mercedes and gestured to her clothes.

"Rachel, choreography." They smiled at each other. "Tina, what are you good at?"

Tina was caught so off guard that she couldn't even get out one word.

"We'll figure something out."

"And what will you be bringing to the table, Justin Timberlake?" Mercedes asked pointedly.

"I'll find the music," answered Finn, probably completely unaware just how arrogant he sounded.

"Finn, can I talk to you for a minute?" Harry asked in the midst of the preparations for the number. "I found out what I needed."

"Umm… sure," said Finn uncertainly and followed Harry to the control room of the auditorium where was a computer. Harry sat down and gestured for Finn to do the same.

"This first clip is from the security camera of Sheets 'N' Things," Harry said as he plugged a memory stick to the computer. He opened the file and let the film roll.

It was of Sandy Ryerson and Mr. Schuester at Sheets 'N' Things, talking, and in the end, Ryerson put a familiar looking package to Mr. Schuester's breast pocket.

"This second is from the boys locker room," said Harry and opened another file.

It was Mr. Schuester, standing and staring at the New Directions signup sheet. There was a shower going on in the background until someone started singing. That was when Mr. Schuester perked up and walked stealthily towards the showers. The camera changed and showed Mr. Schuester looking at Finn in the shower, singing. Then Mr. Schuester walked away, no locker search what so ever.

"The third is from Mr. Schuester's office."

Mr. Schuester came into the office, took the package he got from Ryerson from his jacket pocket and left the room, most likely going to get Finn.

"The next file is your talk with Mr. Schuester but I don't think we have to watch that," Harry said as he closed the windows and unplugged his memory stick. He turned to look at the younger boy who was staring blankly at the screen. "Do you want to tell the others? You now have enough evidence to go to court if you wanted to but I don't think it'd be the wise course of action."

"I… we should tell the others… just in case Mr. Schuester changes his mind and tries to come back."

"In that case I should get this application to Figgins," Harry grinned and showed a sheet of paper to Finn.

"What is it?"

"An application to change Glee into a student ran club."

WHMKWHMKWHMKWHMKWHMKWHMKWHMKWHMKWHMK

"DON'T STOP!"

*Clap, clap, clap*

"I'm sorry Mr. Schuester, this is a closed rehearsal," Harry said politely but the undertone of "What the fuck are you doing here?" could be heard loud and clear.

"I am still your director," Mr. Schuester pointed out.

"Actually as of half an hour ago Glee became a student ran club," Harry corrected him. "I saw Figgins sign the paper myself."

"R-really?"

"Yes, I have a copy of the finalized form right here," answered Harry and took a folded sheet of paper from his pocket.

"W-well, good luck. I'll be there to cheer you on when you win the nationals," Mr. Schuester said and left, leaving the Gleeks on their own.

"Is Glee really student ran?" Rachel asked hopefully.

"Not yet," grinned Harry. "But it should be by tomorrow morning."

"You're evil," Kurt grinned. "But what's the reason? Did he really trick Finn into joining in the first place?"

"Yes, he did," Finn said and looked at the ground intently. "He planted some marijuana on me and then gave me a choice of either detention and a permanent mark on my record or Glee. I chose Glee. And then I really liked it and then he resigned and I didn't have to do Glee anymore but I wanted to."

"How about some team bonding?" asked Harry. "The football team gathers once a month at someone's house to watch a game and eat pizza and drink beer but I don't think that kind of thing would suit the Glee club. Who has karaoke machine at their house?"

"I do," Rachel and Kurt said stereo and glared at each other.

Harry laughed. "Great! Do either of you have Rock Band too?"

"I've got it," Kurt smiled somewhat smugly at Rachel who glowered at him.

"Marvelous! Can we all come to your place after school on Friday then? Next month we can go to Rachel's and then at my place," Harry declared. "Finn and I will bring the soda. And no, there will be no alcohol. I don't condone to underage drinking."


End file.
